1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of direct-set milk products, and processes for making direct-set milk products.
2. Background of the Invention
Milk products are ubiquitous in modern diets. Direct-set milk products may be made by processes that include combining a milk composition together with an edible acid. Despite the existence of direct-set milk products and of such processes, further improvements in direct-set milk products and in processes for making such products are still needed.